Conventionally, as a coin handling apparatus that handles coins, there are known coin handling apparatuses, for example, a register change apparatus, a money changer, and a rolled coin handling apparatus. The coin handling apparatuses each need to discharge a foreign material accidentally put along with coins into the apparatus out of the apparatus.
In PTL 1, a foreign material put along with deposit coins into a transaction port travels along a chute and enters a feeding unit that feeds the coins onto a transport unit. The foreign material having entered the feeding unit is discharged to a coin return port provided in the front surface of the apparatus.